


Actually, There's No Plan

by NidaaFidaa



Category: actuallyoddplan
Genre: Actually Gavin - Freeform, Actually Stephen - Freeform, Angst, Assassins AU, Comedy, Don't forget your own knives, Fluff, Gunshots, Insults, Mental jabs at each other, Near Death Experiences, No it's not a fanfic, No one days anyone, People get shot, Physical jabs at each other, PlanB - Freeform, Sometimes it's chaos, Sometimes it's heartfelt, Sorry to burst your bubble, Wholesome, actuallyoddplan - Freeform, chaotic - Freeform, injuries, oddjayalter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidaaFidaa/pseuds/NidaaFidaa
Summary: -DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AREN'T THAT DETAILED, BUT IT MAY OR MAY NOT BE TRIGGERING-In where Stephen is a sly impostor and assassin, Jay is a skillful sniper, Gavin is their commander and hacker, and Hosuh is their medic and scientist.From wholesome to burning up in flames, read as they bicker their way through assassinations.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Actually, There's No Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be random. They're not in chronological order either, it's just a random story every chapter about them.  
> Backstories might come in later chapters, but for now it's focused on short stories showing their relationships and behavior towards one another.  
> No, relationships will never be added to this.

Gavin : “Alright, Alter, he should be heading into his office in a minute. Do you have a clear view of his window?”

Jay : “First off, if you don’t call me Jay I’ll be assassinating you next. Second, I have a clear view.”

Gavin : “Alright, alright! Stephen, are you making your way through fine?”

Stephen : “I am indeed. No one can resist my undeniable charm.”

Gavin : “Ew. Get ready and trail behind the boss as he goes to the office. I trust you will not be caught?”

Stephen : “Why of course I won't be, they don’t call me the irresistible impostor for nothing!”

Jay : “Awe gee, your charms don’t work on me though.”

Gavin : “Shut up, both of you! I’ve hacked into the security and I'm looking through the cameras. Stephen, get ready to sneak around soon. Jay, prepare to shoot once he opens the door.”

Stephen : “Got it, Captain Gavin.”

Jay : “Can I aim at Stephen too?”

Stephen : “You forget that I have a sharp eye and can spot your shot.”

Gavin : “SHUT UP GET READY!”

Once the final message was yelled out, they went into their positions. Jay aimed the sniper exactly where he needed to shoot. Stephen used his charisma to get past the guards and followed shortly behind the boss. He had already taken out the additional security guards earlier in a random empty room that he locked afterward. Sorry, whoever works in that room. Gavin watched through the security cameras, warning Stephen whenever there was someone near so he could hide behind a wall, as well as notifying him of additional hiding spots as he walked.

The air between them all was eerily silent, they all knew that their lives were on the line.

As the boss turned a corner, he opened the door to his office.

Jay shot immediately.

“AH SH— FUCK!”

It wasn’t the boss that was shot.

It was Stephen. He was shot in the arm, extremely surprised by the sudden shot of pain.

“As I guessed, you would’ve tried to take me out so you could get that bounty. It’s quite funny, let’s settle this with a knife fight, yeah? Or do you not have any weapons? How funny.”

Gavin : “STEPHEN?! STEPHEN ARE YOU OKAY?! STEPHEN, YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ON YOU, RUN YOU IDIOT!”

_ “As I always say, don’t forget your knives!” _

The two started striking each other, going back and forth. They got a few cuts out of each other, mainly on their forearms and cheeks.

Stephen was obviously at a disadvantage, his arm was shot for God’s sake. Luckily he’s right-handed and his left arm was shot, but it didn’t make the pain any less bare able. 

The man stood there for a second, starting to laugh hysterically.

“HUHAHAHAHAH!! YOU'RE NOT A SHIT AS I THOUGHT YOU WERE, PUNK! THOUGH IT'S HILARIOUS YOU DIDN'T THINK TO BRING A GUN TO A KNIFE FIGHT, NO DID YA?!”

He took out a gun from inside his coat and—

_ Bang. _

Jay : “He stood there long enough. Hurry up and collect the money, docs, and some samples of the drug. The police are coming soon, get rid of any evidence of you.”

Stephen : “There’s my blood like, everywhere.”

Gavin : “STEPHEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE ALREADY, BURN THE PLACE DOWN FOR ALL I CARE!”

Stephen : “Mm, alright.”

He shrugged his shoulders and quickly gathered anything important and put it in a random suitcase he found. As much money, as many documents, as many samples.

He then took a pack of matches out of his pocket. It’s kinda crazy how many times he’s had to set a place on fire after an assassination.

As the flames grew on the carpet floor, he opened the window and jumped out.

Nothing was waiting for him, but he was almost like a gymnast. He knew exactly how to land to make sure he made the least noise and was able to get back on his feet safely. It was only the 3rd floor, nothing compared having to jump out of the 15th story of an apartment has he had to before.

He managed to get back on his feet easily enough to run away in a dark alley nearby, already having an escape route ready and memorized.

Jay quickly packed up his sniper and ran from rooftop to rooftop, hopping around till he and Stephen met up at their getaway car.

Like classic criminals.

Gavin erased any reminisces of him hacking into the building and deleted any information left in the system. 

Gavin : “Jay, when you meet up again, PATCH UP STEPHENS ARM PLEASE!”

Jay : “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let this guy die and nor would he let himself. Through the sheer force of stubbornness, he’ll survive.”

Stephen : “Fuck off, any closer to my right then I could’ve died asshole!”

Jay : “Look how was I supposed to know that he knew I would shoot him?”

Gavin : “Quit your bickering and HURRY UP! I’m not gonna have my brother die from blood lost on me!”

Stephen : “I’m too beautiful to die!”

Jay : “Shut up and keep running, grape boy.”

As the night was filled with sirens and smoke, Stephen and Jay made it to their getaway car as safely as they could.

They’ve done this before, there have been many times where Stephen was injured during an assassin. Just, it usually wasn’t a shot made by Jay. Nonetheless, a gunshot was a gunshot. Jay knew how to tend to it for the time being before they got back to their base.

It was silent between the two, quickly tending to Stephen’s wounds in the car before they sped off.

They silently cared for each other, no matter how many stabs they made. No matter how many insults or threats, they were basically like brothers. All of them were.

Once they got to a safe spot, Jay parked their car and they ran inside the small building they called home.

“YOUR FAVORITE IMPOSTOR IS BACK!—“

Instantly, Hosuh grabbed Stephen and dragged him to the infirmary. Stephen just managed to throw Jay the suitcase to give to Gavin.

Hosuh removed the bandages and Stephen’s suit and shirt.

After disinfecting the wounds and cleaning up any dry blood, he neatly bandaged the smaller wounds up.

With the gunshot, he took his time tending to it, making sure not to make a wrong move.

“Rest in your room till tomorrow evening, I’ll come over later with more stuff. After all that you’ll be free to go. Make sure to talk to Gavin later, he was screaming his head off earlier about you being shot, give him a hug or something. Bet he’ll cry.”

“Pfft, really? Ah, I guess it can’t be helped. He always cries if I or Jay get overly hurt, doesn’t he?”

“Of course. We’re family, after all, gotta look out for one another. Oh, give me your knife too, and any other weapons you have. I’ll clean them and get them ready for the next assassination.”

Stephen handed the pocket knife and left the room to head to Gavin’s hacking office. 

He opened the door to Gavin looking through the suitcase on his desk, inspecting the documents founded.

“Hey hey, it’s your favorite brother!”

Gavin shot his head up and ran to hug Stephen. This was a normal occurrence, despite having such a gruesome occupation, he’s weak-hearted to seeing his brother and compares getting hurt.

Teasing was unnecessary, Stephen knew that Gavin wouldn’t want to joke in a moment like his. He only hugged him back, making his presence known.

They separated after a bit, starting to talk more about the case and what they need to decipher for the client and by when. The money was all theirs since the client had no interest in it, so they had about $100k to use for upgrades and personal needs. Most of it would be going to Hosuh anyways, medical stuff was expensive.

“Anyways, you need to rest. Go to your room, Hosuh may or may not already be waiting for you depending on how much time passed and how fast he is today.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll help out later tomorrow. I’ll tell Jay to help out for tonight, alright?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

Stephen headed off to the living quarters. It was just a hallway with 4 doors, each one being a room for their respective owners.

Gavin had room 1, Hosuh room 2, Jay room 3, and Stephen room 4.

Stephen knocked on room 3 before opening and peeking in. Jay was just laying on his bed in more casual clothes now.

“Go help out Gavin with the work tonight, can you? If you need help with something that I know, just come into my room and I’ll tell ya.”

“Yeah yeah, go get your rest before you die now.”

Stephen huffed as he closed the room door, heading to his own across from Jay’s.

He opened the door and Hosuh was already there, set up some medical equipment that Stephen couldn’t and would never try to even name.

“Lay down and relax, I’ll do the rest.”

Stephen wasn’t unfamiliar with being stabbed with needles by Hosuh, nor did he ever care to question his actions. Hosuh is the one that has a medical degree, Stephen didn’t.

After everything, Hosuh left the room to tend to other matters. He went to where Gavin and Jay were and picked up the drug samples.

He had to break them down now, a process he’s done countless times before.

He had to see if the properties were the same as another drug they had in their archive or if it was a completely new one that he had to test.

Gavin and Jay on the other hand were sorting out the documents, reading them, and deciding if it was important to the client, Hosuh, or if it was to just be stored for future reference.

Stephen was just reading a book as he thought about what his next disguise would be. He was skilled at sketching outfits appropriate for certain situations, believe it or not.

The night was long and quiet, all of them being busy with one thing or another. Stephen slept at around 1 AM, he didn’t have much to do. Once it struck 5 AM, Gavin and Jay called it a night and told Hosuh to get some sleep too. Hosuh stopped working at around 6:30 AM, having way too much motivation for such a simple task to him.

As the footsteps stopped and everyone was in bed, they all eventually fell asleep.

Crazy how such a foul crime could bring them all together, considering before this they were almost strangers to each other. After encountering one another and learning to trust, they can all finally say they have a family.

Having their own stories and reasons for their doings, they could at least rely on each other when things got worse.

_ Their only family, in a distant home. _


End file.
